El diario de Hisana
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Que pasaría si Rukia encontrara un misterioso cuaderno, que al abrirlo no contiene ni una sola palabra pero…
1. Chapter 1

**De Ryunna-san y Yunna-san Producciones presenta:**

**El Diario de Hisana**

**Summary: Que pasaría si Rukia encontrara un misterioso cuaderno, que al abrirlo no contiene ni una sola palabra pero…**

**Pareja: Byakuya X Hisana**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH no me pertenece… se lo pierden ¬¬**

* * *

**Prologo**

En La casa Noble Kuchiki, para ser más exactos en una esquina que conduce a un cuarto misterioso, se encontraba Rukia mirando de un lado para otro.

—Bien, ya no hay nadie — diciendo esto la pequeña se metió de puntillas a la habitación que misteriosamente tenía una velas encendidas, la apariencia del cuarto era de una muy común para esta casa, se podría decir típica para una señora Kuchiki.

Rukia hurgo muchas de las cosas busco debajo de la cama, en el escritorio por cualquier sitio pero al final lo único que encontró allí eran 3 cosas fuera de lo habitual: Un pañuelo, una horquilla y un espejo.

Ninguna de esas cosas tenía algo de verdadero un interés para la pequeña que miraba un poco decepcionada su búsqueda.

—Creí que encontraría algo interesante — cruzaba sus manos cerrando los ojos — algo para saber más cosas de ella y así poder sentirme más cerca de ella— suspiro — pero creo que esto valdrá — se puso a recoger los objetos —los guardare como mi tesoro —

Cuando la pelinegra se estaba retirando algo del librero cayó

—Que es ese ruido — se volteo y un viento frio recorrió la habitación, haciendo que el cuaderno abriera sus hojas.

Rukia se acerco y vio que el cuaderno no tenía nada escrito.

—No tiene nada — de repente las velas se apagaron —Genial ahora se apaga las velas —

La Kuchiki se vio obligada a utilizar kidoh y acercarse pero cuando se acerco…

—Esto es…— la pelinegra abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo

* * *

**Ryunna: Que les parece ¿les gusta? ¿lo odian? Van a vomitarme encima…**

**Yunna: Pues yo si **

**Ryunna: ¡Nani!**

**Yunna: Quiero REBORN**

**Ryunna: Yo te mando un KABOOM**


	2. Mi capitan

**De Ryunna-san y Yunna-san Producciones presenta:**

**El Diario de Hisana**

**Summary: Que pasaría si Rukia encontrara un misterioso cuaderno, que al abrirlo no contiene ni una sola palabra pero…**

**Pareja: Byakuya X Hisana**

"**abc" pensamientos **

—**Abc— lo que dicen**

_**OoOoOoO**_

**Disclaimer: BLEACH no me pertenece… se lo pierden ¬¬**

* * *

—Esto es…— la pelinegra abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo — un diario… pero ¿Por qué esta escrito con energía espiritual? — afino un poco mas su reiatsu, en ese momento a ella le llego algo… unas imágenes tal vez era…

**Capítulo I**

**Mi Capitán**

Hisana se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de los escuadrones en una linda mañana.

"Yo soy Inuzuri Hisana, soy la actual teniente del sexto escuadrón, bueno por el cual estoy empezando a escribir en este diario es por la retirada de Ginrei-dono.

Bueno Ginrei-dono es una persona la cual me trato muy bien en estos meses que estuve a su servicio, gracias a su comprensión tuve un tiempo para buscar a mi hermana menor.

La siguiente vez que Ginrei-dono venga le daré unas medicinas para su salud."

OoOoOoO

—Cof, cof —

—Abuelo, te encuentras bien — le hablaba un Byakuya un tanto preocupado, que estaba en una habitación con poca iluminación, y un adulto sentado en la cama tosiendo y Byakuya sentado a su costado.

—Estoy bien, y como va a tu ascensión a capitán —

—Hai, va bien ya pase la prueba que me impusieron posiblemente mi asenso a capitán se anunciado dentro de poco —

—Ya veo, siendo así no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, sé que mi escuadrón estará en buenas manos, ¿No es así Byakuya? —

—Como usted diga, Abuelo —

—No haga esperar más al escuadrón esta misma tarde quiero que te hagas cargo del escuadrón —

—Hai — el pelinegro se retiro, el no era una persona que apresurase, para ser sincero a Byakuya no le agradaba la idea de pasar a ser la cabeza a un capitán de un horda de shinigamis salvajes.

Pero era decisión de su abuelo…solo suspiro al salir.

Hoy era el día en que sería capitán, solo tenía que ir ponerse el haori, sentarse y hacer montañas de papeleo.

Si eso era lo que le esperaba… y lo iba a hacer inmediatamente

OoOoOoO

—Gracias — Hisana hacia una reverencia a la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón ella pensó "Ya veo el no ha vuelto".

La chica suspiro y se retiro con los ojos cerrados, de repente utilizo shumpo y se fue... pero

—Ouch — dijo la chica al chocar con un joven y caer al suelo

—Fíjate por dónde vas — Ella miro al chico era joven casi de su misma edad, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color y muy profundos, se quedo perpleja al ver a un ser tan bello

—… —

—Que no te vas a disculpar — le contesto con un deje de molestia

— ¿Perdón? —

—Que se puede esperar de unos shinigamis maleducados —

—El maleducado eres tú —

— ¿Disculpa? estas insultando al gran Kuchiki Byakuya —

—No tengo idea de quién eres —

—Era de esperar de una salvaje, me retiro — se fue con shumpo, Hisana por su lado se fue al lugar más alto y alejado y comenzó

— ¡Es insoportable! ¡Lo conozco 3 segundos y hace que lo odie! — al terminar de gritar con todas sus fuerza se quedo por unas horas, era teniente y no podía descuidar sus ocupaciones también la búsqueda de su hermana así que se apresuro para llegar a su escuadra…

—Menti…ra — dijo desesperanzada al entrar a la sala de capitán para recoger su papeleo

—Es mas verdadero de lo que crees — le contesto un joven que había conocido anteriormente al que apodo de "Marudame Damena Ossan (Hombre inútil bueno para nada) abreviado MADAO".

El se acerco a ella y puso su dedo en la frente de la chica y la empezó a mover

—He revisado tu papeleo y me sorprende que lo hayas acabado, sin embargo cumplirás las horas que te fuiste y si es necesario harás el papeleo de mañana y si lo acabas de pasado mañana y si no de todo el mes; ¿me entendiste? —

La chica no contesto solo bajo la cabeza

— ¡OI ME OYES! — Ella agarro su dedo y lo doblo hacia atrás — ¿¡Qué carajo me hiciste!? —

—Nada especial — sonrió levantando la mirada— solo un presente para mi capitán —

— ¡¿QUE CARAJO ME HICISTE?! —

* * *

**Bueno muchos se preguntaran porque Byakuya esta raro **

**Yo les diré mi opinión creo que él se volvió frio por la muerte de Hisana y creo que era algo así cuando la conoció.**

**Una pequeña noticia **

**Ya salió a la venta el limpia culos con cara de Chávez, sip el presidente de Venezuela solo falta uno de Alan (Presidente de Perú)**


	3. Kaiendono

**De Ryunna-san y Yunna-san Producciones presenta:**

**El Diario de Hisana**

**Summary: Que pasaría si Rukia encontrara un misterioso cuaderno, que al abrirlo no contiene ni una sola palabra pero…**

**Pareja: Byakuya X Hisana**

"**abc" pensamientos **

—**Abc— lo que dicen**

_**OoOoOoO**_

**Disclaimer: BLEACH no me pertenece… se lo pierden ¬¬**

**Capítulo II**

**Kaien-dono…**

_En la enfermería del cuarto Escuadrón._

— _¿Podrá hacerse cargo?— le pregunta Byakuya a Unohana quien estaba evaluando su dedo doblado mientras que el chico estaba sentado en una cama — ¿Podrá volver a su forma original?—_

—_Si— Le contesta sonriendo — Pero ¿No creo que Hisana-fukutaicho sea capaz de hacerle eso?— _

— _¡¿QUE NO? ¡ESA COSA FUE CAPAZ DE DOBLAR MI FINO DEDO!— se levanta con fuerza_

—_Es cierto sus dedos son tan finos y suaves como las de una princesa— intenta calmar al niño (Porque hombre no es) — Pero de otro lado, Kuchiki –Taicho tranquilícese —_

— _Ella es alguien vulgar, sin educación y proveniente del Rukongai—_

—_Vale, vale ¿Se puede sentar, Kuchiki-taicho?—_

—_Ni siquiera es femenina—_

— _¿Kuchiki-taicho?—_

— _Además quien en su sano juicio llevaría un mechón así, tienes que estar demente—_

— _¿Kuchiki-taicho?—_

—_Habla como hombre y…_

— _¡Byakuya! — dice la capitana al borde de sus casillas, si estaba a punto de hacer algo nada lindo_

— _¿Me llamaba Unohana-taicho?— le contesta rápidamente — Debería de controlar su carácter o sino asustara a sus pacientes —_

—_Tienes razón— dice entre regañadientes —Sostenga esto— y le pasa una blanca toalla_

— _¿Para que… ¡AHHHHHHHH!_

_Le dobla el dedo en dirección contraria en la que estaba _

—_Acabamos — le dice la capitana —_

— _Creo que entendí para que era la toalla—_

—Y eso fue lo que paso— relata Byakuya sentado en su oficina mientras terminaba de hacer su papeleo

—N…no…no puedo mas— dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en la otra silla aguantando su risa —Es sencillamente… JAJAJAJA—

— ¡CALLATE!— le regaña el hombre al ver que su compañero estallo en risas —Deberías de comportante un poco…Kaien —

—Es que es tan gracioso Byakuya—

—No lo es — golpea sus hojas contra su mesa —Y… desde cuando tienes confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres—

—Es que somos amigos—

—No, no lo somos—

—Si lo somos—

—No lo so…

Toc, Toc.

Se escucha alguien tocando la puerta.

—Pase — dice el capitán

—Gracias — contesta la persona, un momento, piensa Byakuya, esa voz no me digas que es…

La persona asa, la cámara va subiendo de a pocos dejando al final ver su rostro, si todos ya quien es esta persona.

— ¡Tu!— dice Byakuya apuntándole con el dedo

— Taicho, ¿Quiere que le de otro presente?— Hisana le decía mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta del otro hombre

—No, gracias— dijo el capitán protegiendo sus dedos —Bueno Kaien te puedes retirar—

—No, gracias— Kaien mira fijamente a Hisana —Me divertiré un poco con Hisa-chan—

— ¡¿Que?— Kuchiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que divertirse se refería, era eso el horrible mundo adulto, bueno según él, el ya era adulto pero no a ese extremo —Kaien ¡¿Prefieres a esta cosa para hacerlo?—

— ¿Hacer que?— preguntan Kaien e Hisana

— ¡Eso!—

—…— ambos (Kaien e Hisana) y llegan a una conclusión

—Byakuya te refieres a "eso" — le dice Kaien —Me refiero a los preparativos de los juegos en familia Shiba —

— ¿Juegos en familia?— se pregunta y se imagina a lo que juegos puede imaginar "¡Una orgia masiva! ¡Oh por Dios!" — ¡Pero ella no es una Shiba!— Al menos no iba dejar que una persona bajo su mando hiciera esa clase de obscenidades

—No lo soy — se defienda Hisana —Pero vivo en la casa de Kaien-dono con su familia —

— ¿Eh?—

—Permítenos contarte la historia tras eso — dicen el par— Todo empezó…

_Se encontraba Hisana en los pasillos de la academia de Shinigamis, muy preocupada por el asunto de sus constantes tardanzas._

—_A este paso me expulsaran de la academia — suspira muy preocupada — Si tan solo me consiguiera un lugar más cercano donde vivir—_

—_Puedes vivir conmigo— una voz masculina le contesto, ¿quién podría ofrecer su hogar a una extraña?, para conseguir respuestas ella se voltea y no muy grata es su sorpresa_

—_S…Shiba-fukutaicho-dono— si él era un shinigami que de vez en cuando se paseaba por la academia, le gustaba ayudar a los que tenían problemas, pero sin embargo — N-no podría aceptar tal oferta—_

— _¿Necitas un lugar en donde vivir? entonces acepta —_

—_P-pero—_

—_Es un trato— sin que se diera cuenta el hombre le estaba estrechando la mano, era una mano muy cálida._

— _¿Esta seguro, Shiba-fukutaicho-dono? —_

— _Shiba-fukutaicho-dono es MUY largo— le pone la mano en el cabello y la despeina ligeramente —Llámame Kaien—_

—_No podría— dice arreglándose el cabello _

—_Inténtalo—_

—_Kaien…dono —_

—_Puf— dice decepcionado —Al menos dimos un paso— _

—Y esa es la historia— dicen orgullos el par

—Más parece que un adulto con un raro fetiche hacia ella—

— ¿Dijiste algo Ca-pi-tan?— le pregunta con aura amenazante

—Nada— esta pequeñaja seria capaza de doblarle otro dedo si no la complacía

— ¡Ya se! ¿Byakuya, quieres venir a los juegos en familia?—

— ¿Yo? ¿Ir a la orgia masiva?— recibe un codazo por parte de Hisana

—Hay que ser más sutil con las palabras, Ca-pi-tan—

**Sí que me demore al escribir este cap., para ser sincera no tenía ni idea de que hacer hasta que me fui con mi familia a unos juegos.**

**Como todos verán Byakuya siempre malpiensa a Ichigo y a Rukia así que ¿Por qué no con Hisana?, la razón por la Byakuya y Kaien se conocen será explicado en el sgte cap.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este cap. y como siempre no olviden dejar review.**

**Bye.**


End file.
